El amor de la Soledad
by Surumi-Chan
Summary: Naruto y Sasuke se declaran sus sentimientos, pero que pasará cuando cierta pelirrosa los descrubre en una situación un poco comprometedora? [SasuNaru]..Capitulo 2 subido!
1. Capitulo 1

_Ohayo! wenu este es mi primer fic espero que les guste y dejen reviews x , el fic está dedicado especialmente a Mome,Nami,Malu,Nyu y Hinata xD..que quede clarito que los personajes se los pedi prestado a Masashi-Sama..Inner: aunque no estaria mal secuestrarme a Sasuke x3 _

_-" .." pensamientos del presonaje  
-... lo que dicen  
-...- lo que hacen,etc.  
(S: ..) mis estupidas interrupciones xD (dejenme necesito desahogarme xD) _

**El Amor de la soledad**

Mientras los rayos del sol aparecian en Konoha, un chico de cabello rubio, piel morena y ojos azules, despertaba a causa de los rayos del sol que se ponian en su cara..

-Agg...maldito sol..-decia un Naruto restregandose la cara

Luego de levantarse se fue a la ducha **(S: >xO ****OMG!)**, se vistió y se sirvió su Ramen como siempre..**(S: como esque nunka se aburre de eso? -.-U) **

-Itadakimasu!

Después de terminar su apreciado ramen, salió a dirigirse hacia el puente de entrenamiento, ahi estaba Sakura**(S: basura ¬,¬)** embobada mirando a Sasuke..

-Ohayo Sakura-Chan! Sasuke-Baka!-saludó Naruto

-Ohayo Naruto n.n -Saludó Sakura y luego se puso a mirar a su amado Sasuke

-Hola Dobe ¬¬- dijo secamente Sasuke poniendo una cara de **Soy-mejor-y-mas-sexy-que-tu**

Pasaron como 2 horas y Kakashi todavia no aparecía, Naruto y Sakura estaban a punto de reventar, Sasuke solo se limitaba a mirar el cielo..**(S: como si fuese tan interesante xD) **hasta que porfin apareció Kakashi..

-Ohayo chicos! n/**(S: vease el unico ojito de kakashi visible xD)**

-LLEGAS TARDE! -gritaron al unisono Naruto y Sakura

-Esque tuve que ayudar a una ancianita y luego tuve que rescatar a un gato que no podía bajar de un árbol..

-..¬¬-Naruto y Sakura pusieron una cara de **esa-no-se-la-cree-ni-tu-padre**

-em..bueno bueno chicos..hoy no tendrán misiones, ya que les darán unas pequeñas vacaciones de 3 días..asi que tomense su tiempo..Adioz!-Dijo Kakashi antes de que Naruto dijera algo..

-Ja..esperar solo para decir que no hay misiones por 3 dias ¬¬ -Dijo Sasuke desinteresado..

-si.. -.-U -se limitó a decir Naruto, luego miró a Sasuke y sintió como sus mejillas se ruborizaban, cosa que Sasuke notó- "Sasuke se ve tan lindo..lo amo mucho..ojalá me correspondiera..pero que digo!"-pensó girando su cabeza a otro lado..

-Sasuke-Kun te parece si vamos a comer juntos ahora? -preguntó una ilusionada Sakura **(S: no te creas que te va a aceptar xD)**

-No gracias..tengo mejores cosas que hacer-dijo Sasuke girandose para irse a su casa

-...bueno creo que mejor me voy..adioz..-dijo una triste Sakura y se fué a su casa, asi dejando solos a Naruto y Sasuke..

-Dobe, te vas a quedar parado aqui? -dijo Sasuke acercandose a Naruto con un leve color rojo en sus mejillas, estaba claro que Sasuke habia aceptado sus sentimientos hacia el rubio..-Naruto?

-eh? -Naruto miró al frente y se encontró con un Sasuke muy cerca de él- AAAAHHHH! Sasuke-Baka no me asustes así! -dijo con la cara roja como tomate

-estas bien? -dijo sensualmente el moreno acercandose más y poniendole una mano en la mejilla del rubio, haciendo que éste con tal acto, se sonrojara aún mas..

-"Sasuke está muy..cerca, se siente muy bien su piel rozar con la mia..."- pensó Naruto cerrando sus ojos..

Lo que no sabia era que mientras tenia sus ojos cerrados, Sasuke habia cortado esa pequeña distancia en un beso que cada vez se fué tornando mas apasionado, haciendo que Naruto dejara entrar la lengua de Sasuke para que explorase su cavidad bucal..hasta que tuvieron que separarse por la causa del aire..

-Sasuke..porque?

-Porqueme gustas..y mucho..-dijo dandole un beso en sus labios, y este lo correspondía sorprendido..

-Sasuke..yo..tu..tu tambien.. me gustas..-dijo Naruto dandole otro beso al moreno

Sasuke empezó a besar el cuello de su rubito, dandole unos mordisquitos, haciendo que Naruto gimiera en un susurro..

-Sasuke..ah.. creo que..no deberiamos hacer esto aqui..ah...**(S: obio que no! mira que si os pilla alguien xD)**

-Si eso es lo que quieres..entonces vamos a mi casa..-dijo Sasuke tomando de la mano a su pequeño kitsune guiandolo a su casa..

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Cuando llegaron Sasuke dirigió a Naruto a su habitación y le pidió a Naruto que se sacara la chaqueta, luego el moreno se sacó su bandana y le amarró las manos a Naruto, para luego taparle los ojos con la bandana de él(de Naru xD.  
luego de eso Sasuke empezó a morderle el cuello a su rubito y empezando a tocar su pecho, haciendole sacar unos cuantos gemidos a su Naruto..

-Ah...Sasuke..

Pero lo que no se dieron cuenta fué que dejaron abierta la puerta de su casa y cierta pelirrosa que había entrado,se dirijia hacia la habitacion de Sasuke...

_-"Pero que son esos gemidos..?"_ -pensaba la pelirrosa, mientras oia gemidos desde la puerta de la habitación

-Sasuke..ah...no me hagas esto

-Dejate llevar...hmm..

_-"No puede ser! esa es la voz de Sasuke-Kun y de Naruto-baka!"_ -pensaba la Sakura **(S: no pienses tanto basurita que se te queman las neuronas xD), **no quiso pensar mas y entró dentro de la habitación para encontrarse a Sasuke mordiendole el cuello a Naruto y este con los ojos tapados y las manos amarradas..

-KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

-Sakura! O.O-dijeron al unisono Naruto y Sasuke

**_Continuará..._**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo **

**Bueno hasta ahi no mas me llegó la inspiracion u.uU..(os digo esa parte de amarrar las manos y taparse los ojos la saque de una img. Sasunaru que tengo guardada..a eso va mi fic xDD)..buenop si les gusta dejenme review o tambien si me dan algun consejo para mejorar n.nU ...y si piden lemon..pervertidos! pues trataré de hacer eso quizás en el prox. capi.. (tendré que estar con un balde y una jeringa por si hay hemorragia nasal xD)... wenu Bai-Cha! dejen review onde dice GO! x3 **


	2. Capitulo 2

_-"No puede ser! esa es la voz de Sasuke-Kun y de Naruto-baka!" -pensaba la Sakura (S:no pienses tanto basurita que se te queman las neuronas xD), no quiso pensar mas y entró dentro de la habitación para encontrarse a Sasuke mordiendole el cuello a Naruto y este con los ojos tapados y las manos amarradas.._

_-KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!_

_-Sakura? -dijeron al unisono Naruto y Sasuke_

Cuando se voltearon vieron a la chica desmayada, estos se dirigieron a verla, no sin antes desamarrar a cierto rubio xD, Sasuke la tomó y la acostó en el sofá del living, y le empezó a tirar aire con un abanico, luego de un rato esta despertó..

-ehh... donde estoy? -cuando se dió cuenta vió a los 2 chicos y se asustó - waa! O.O USTEDES! LOS VI! NO ME DIGAN QUE USTEDES SON!..

-si,somos Gays y?.. Sakura..si no tienes otra cosa que hacer, podrias marcharte por favor? ò.o -le respondió friamente, Sasuke

-O.O e..esta bien...- y se fue dandoles intimidad a ellos..

-Bueno Naruto..seguimos? -empezó a darles mordisquitos al cuello de su rubio y dejando marcas para que sepan que es de su propiedad

-Sa..ah..no..creo..ah! Sasuke..para..por favor..

-mm..y por que debo hacerlo? -preguntó deteniendose

-esque debo ordenar mi casa, está muy sucia y desordenada...y quisiera limpiarla lo mas luego posible..

-Esta bien..pero que quede claro que cuando termines vendrás a mi casa y seguimos lo nuestro..quedó claro? -este otro asintió- bueno entonces quedamos a las 21:00 ok?

-si Sasu-Chan..n.n-y dandole un apasionado beso, se fué a su casa..

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

En el parque, se encontraba Ino, paseando y sin hacer nada hasta que se encontró con su "amiga" llorando, recuerden que Ino le dejó a Sakura a Sasuke porque ella estaba con Shikamaru...

-Sakura? que te pasa?

-esque...snif snif.. esque...-abrazó a Ino y empezó a sollozar

-calmate, o si no, no podré saber lo que te pasa..

-esque, fui a ver a Sasuke-Kun y..él estaba.. besando a..besando a Naruto! -empieza a llorar

-_ "con razon yo los vi el otro dia y estaban un poco extraños y casi ni hablaban..bien por ellos n.n"_ será pos frentudita..cada cual debe encontrar a su pareja, ya sabes no importa la apariencia de una persona si no como es por dentro..dejalo así,por lo menos ahora Sasuke-Kun es feliz al lado de la persona a la que él ama..tu no puedes hacer nada, asi que ni se te ocurra hacer un tonteria o una venganza en contra de Naruto, mira que te conozco...

-esta bien..._"con tal de que Sasuke-Kun sea feliz estoy satisfecha u.u"_..muchas gracias por consolarme, ahora estoy mucho mejor n.n

-de nada, ahora solo vete a tu casa y descansa, bueno yo debo irme, adioz! nn -luego de decir eso, se fue sin mas, dejando sola a Sakura..

Ahora Sakura estaba caminando por la aldea y dirijiendose a su casa, cuando de repente pasa cerca de una casa donde una señora estaba tirando agua y así empapó a Sakura **(S: seh! a peticion de las que odian a sakurita! aki va lo malito n.ñUU)**,pero la señora no se dió cuenta de esto y se entró a su casa **(la señora tiraba el agua desde la ventana xDDD)**, ahora solo estaba una Sakura empapada pasando por las calles, hasta que de repenté le cae una piedrecita en la cabeza, pues claró unos niños estaban tirando y luego salieron corriendo para que la chica no los matara..Ahora la pelirrosa ya estaba entrando a su casa y se dirijió a su habitacion, la cual luego entró su madre..

-Hija estás bien?

-Si mamá, solo quiero estar a solas, si no te importa

-Esta bien, pero luego bajas a la cena

- bien..

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Ahora nos dirijimos a la casa del rubio, **(S:ya saben, me da lata escribir con Sakura xD)** el cual estaba ordenando su habitación, solo le faltaba ordenar su ropa y ya estaba listo..

-Uff.. esto si es cansado -.-U...bueno ya está! .. ahora me prepararé ramen y me pondré algo para ir a la casa de Sasuke..

Luego de comer su ramen, se bañó y se vistió, pues claro que iba vestido así: tenia puesta una polera manga larga de color naranja, arriba de ella llevaba una chaqueta roja,unos pescadores negros, y con las sandalias de Konoha ademas que se revolvió el cabello..

-Bueno son las 20:30, y quedamos a las 21:00.. creo que veré un poco de television **(S: si! hay television como se me da la regalada gana! x3)**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Y en la casa de Sasuke...

-hmp..creo que ya está todo listo, bueno solo me falta prepararme, asi que iré a darme una buena ducha..-dicho y hecho se fue a darse un baño **(S: KYAAAH! imaginenselo chicas! xDD Inner: no seas perver ¬¬.. y tu? ¬,¬..deberias saber que somos la misma persona asi q tu tmbn eres una perver! ¬¬)**

Luego de bañarse, se vistió así: unos pescadores azul marino, con una camisa del mismo color, una chaqueta manga corta de color negro y con el símbolo de su clan en la parte de atrás, y las mismas sandalias de la aldea, este se había peinado el cabello,asi quedando mas kawaii **(hermoso n.nU)**...

-hm..son las 20:50 ..pronto llegará naruto...

y así fue, un rubio estaba tocando la puerta, el moreno la abrió y ahi se encontraba su Koi, este **(Sasuke)** se ruborizó al verlo, pues lucía muy guapo, Naruto hizo lo mismo, miró al moreno de arriba a abajo y se ruborizó mucho...

-Pasa..hoy te has puesto muy guapo sabes? -dijo Sasuke con las mejillas sonrojadas

-Etto..lo hice por ti..queria verme mas guapo..o/o..-le repondio pasando a la casa del moreno

-no era necesario, tu ya eres lindo -le dijo Sasuke besando a su rubio y llevandolo al sofá..comenzando a mordele el cuello- hmm..que prefieres? que cenemos o que continúe?

-no..continúa..ah..-le dijo el rubio jadeando, mientras el otro le iba sacando la chaqueta...no se dieron cuenta que cierta pelirrosa los estaba observando desde un árbol..

-Asi que Sasuke-Kun...será..no haré tonterias, Sasuke-kun ya tiene a alguien especial..

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO **

Y aki termina el capitulo 2! wajajaa soe mue cruel! n.ñ los he dejado con las ganas! x3 ..pero pronto pondré el prox capi n,nU ..wenu y pa las que kerian ahcer sufrir a Sakura-Frentuda..ahi le hice "pequeñas" maldades ñ.ñ! wenu espero que me dejen reviews! ToT .. grax por todos los reviews! ja-ne!

Sasuke: y apurate con el proximo capitulo que ya lo queremos hacer..¬¬  
**Naruto: **Sasuke! no seas pervertido! ò/ó  
**Yo:** Ya dejense! ¬¬ o si no no lo haré..  
**Sasu y Naru: **está bien..y espero que nos pagues ¬¬  
**Yo:** ¬¬ si no se callan no les pagaré.. wenu y ahora me voi adioz! **_desaparece en un PUFF!_**

**Dejen Review onde dice GO! xDDDD**


End file.
